


Knows It

by korynn



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting dressed up is an affordable price to pay to get him exactly where you want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knows It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gravekit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravekit/gifts).



Getting ready for this was the easy part.

A few well-placed clues, a little bribery with some thugs, a craigslist ad or two, and maybe a _bit_ of spending of well earned paychecks are enough to get him where he needs to be.

Watching Bond growl at leather and steel like he's just that intimidating, is pretty amusing but watching Bond's eyes rake over you, not recognizing you at first, give you the best sort of chills.

Then they're going wide as he registers something in your face, and grinning might muck up the lipstick, get it on your teeth, so instead you just settle in his lap, stocking clad thighs slick against the smooth fabric of his trousers.

"Q, what-" Hand over his mouth, and you're staring at the contrast in skin, the bright red of your nails on his tan skin. Pulling it away, letting pads drag over slightly chapped lips, you shrug a little, push back of heels into his calves as you lean forward into his space.

"Oh agent, you're not going to ask what, or why, or any other silly question you already know the answer to, are you?" Really, you're shocked he's even asking _anything_ with so much skin on display. Might be the incapacitation, the inability to do nothing more than look.

"When you put it like that, Q, you make it sound like I was prepared for this." He's murmuring and pupils are blown now, so you can't resist stealing a quick kiss, loving the shocked intake of air before you pull away, slide to your knees and nuzzle his crotch.

You just want a taste, but sometimes taking it slow, enjoying each little bit as you prepare the meal, is enough to more than wet the palate. 

By this point, you don't care about lipstick smudging, getting it over his expensive suit as you unwrap him, smirking as you feel the chair jerk. He forgot he can't touch, can't help speed things along.

God, you were right though, he might have a thing for your pale skin, because you barely need to touch before precome is on your fingers and quick to be on your tongue.

You have no shame in loving this, and you _want_. He's more than willing to give, you've played the game before. He just wasn't expecting his coltish tart to be more of a slag, with a few tricks and more tucked up his skirts.

Pressing a kiss against a scar on his thigh when you pull back, you can't help but grin up at him now. "Make some noise, could you? No one's going to interrupt, and no one's got an ear in on this. I made sure of that."

He's laughing and you can see he wants more than just your mouth again but it's what you want and James, oh, he's making the best sort of noise. Still as quiet as ever, you've gotten whispered dirty talk but nothing above a library acceptable level from him, as long as you two have been fucking. It's tragic, really.

"Fuck, Felix. Red was always a color I wish you wore more. And not just flushed skin from pleasure."

Okay, maybe this was too good an idea. Crawling back up, hand holding onto a slightly loosened tie for leverage as you rub silk panties over a spit-slick cock, you didn't think about how good he was at getting you bent over, getting you riding him. But this is still your game, your rules, so you get more smudged ruby red lipstick on his skin, and dig nails into the layers covering his biceps as you rut against him.

The growling noise against your throat might quicken your pace, get your skin tightening, but you're the one in control, and he's going to come first, ruin this dress and you the way you want him to, so he has an excuse to clean you up later, use his own mouth.

You want that too, and he knows you do, so feeling him pulse and shudder is just the price to pay for it.

He's yours to use, and _he knows it_.


End file.
